His Beginning
by karamelkaz
Summary: Jellal Fernandes. Selfish, Arrogant and Bored To Death Most Of The Time. You woudn't find him giving you sympathy... ever. To anyone, anywhere. He's just that kind of guy. That is until he get's transferred to Fairy Tail Academy; the place he meets her. Erza Scarlet. His real beginning. Jerza [ Jellal X Erza ] Maybe Other Pairings XD
1. To Fairy Tail We Go!

Heya! Karamel here! No, not the food. Surprisingly, I actually hate caramel... Anyhow, new story! It's a Jerza [ **Jellal X Erza** ] however, it's all Jellal's Pov, **for now**...

This chapter is a lil short and weird... Personally, I think I wrote it pretty badly XD But that's just my opinion!

_**WARNING: Some Minor Swearing**_

Anyhow, shall me begin? No? Okay, let's just stay in this awkward moment then... Jks XD Let's begin!

Disclaimer: All Chapters and Characters belong to me as I created Fairy Tail... JOKES! Would be funny if I did though XD

_REAL_ Disclaimer:**_Though This Story Is Completely My Idea, All characters and the original Anime/Manga series belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

"Ultear, will you stop talking?!" The women with dark brown hair and red glasses addressed the black haired pest next to me. Yeah, I guess she was okay after all, she was the only person I actually liked, along with Meredy too. They were still both very annoying though.

Oh, I almost forgot, My name is Jellal Fernandes. I am a 19-year-old highschool student with a rich family and pretty much everything I could desire. I didn't give a fuck about anyone. It was all based on me. My story, my life, my wishes, it was all me. Yeah, I must have sounded like an arrogant bastard to all of you but I did have my reasons, like anyone would. You can't just be something without a reason, you can't just feel something without a reason. If you did, it would all break down. If you didn't have your reasons to back it up, it would all eventually fade. A lesson I learnt the painful way.

Let's start our story a little before this moment, let's start it when I first fell in love….

Her name was Kagura Mikazuchi; she was beautiful, smart, popular and perfect while I was a dorky nerd with no friends. Like most of the boys in our middle school, I was madly in love with her. She made my heart ache but sadly though, Kagura thought highly of herself and so, she would block anyone less than perfect, including me. After all, the current most popular, most obsessed over boy was a nothing back then. Me, if you didn't catch onto that hint. In fact, back then, I was the least most popular boy in our middle school and unfortunately, that mattered to Kagura. She was that show-off slut sort of girl. She was the type that made me sick nowadays. I was so blinded by her beauty that I didn't think about how she treated me. A no one.

Now, you're probably wondering why this matters to me. Keep in mind that I was a young kid back then who didn't know anything. You see, I had fallen so deep for Kagura that when she screamed at me that I was a freak and a no one, when she humiliated me in front of everyone, I was heartbroken. No, it was more than that. I became afraid to ever fall in love again. I just couldn't get over the pain. Eventhough I knew full well that it was just a meaningless crush that I had developed for no real reason, It made me put up these high walls. I had never imagined that they would someday be broken.

"Sorry miss," Ultear apologised with no intension of stopping as she carried on whispering to Meredy.

"Oi, Jelly-babe," she whispered to me.

"Jelly-babe? Really? You have the worst nicknames ever, Ultear. But what do you want?" I answered and asked, pissed. Jelly-babe? It's a name a fan-girl used when we were dating. What was her name again? Oh yeah, It was Kagura Mikazuchi. After I became popular, of course. Kagura thought that it would boost her popularity if she went out with me. I was so delighted back then. Now though, I just found it amusing. I remember Kagura had transferred from Sorcière High to Fairy Tail. By the way, currently, I attended Sorcière High.

"Sorry my little blue-bird," she smirked receiving a seriously unpleasant look from me, "Did you hear about the transfer?" Transfer? The one to Fairy Tail? I heard that the that Sorcière was going to select a few students to attended there so they would "Widen Their Horizon", whatever the hell that meant.

"Well duh, Everyone did. Why?" Seriously though, why did she care?

"Because they are reading the list of students Sorcière has chosen in assembly today, I'm actually looking forward to seeing if we get out of this hell hole," She smiled.

"And into an even bigger one, "I added; this only caused Meredy and Ultear to burst into laughter.

Later that day, it finally became time to announce the list to Fairy Tail. A tiny part of me hoped I would get chosen. Like a 3% though. Me, Lyon, Meredy, Ultear and Sherry headed to our meeting hall. It was an average size for a hall with tall, steep ceilings. Surprisingly, all of the school was present, no ditchers. That was a first.

"Morning my fellow students," the neat Student council addressed us all. They were some mumbled replies back. Geeze, the first years and their energy. "So, without further ado, the names to transfer to Fairy Tail High," as he finished speaking, our principal appeared with a large A3 piece of paper in his hands.

"From Third Years, we have: Jenny Realight, Minerva Orlando, Simon Mikazuchi, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Ren Akatsuki, Sherry Blendy, Jura Neekis, Rufus Lore, Bacchus Groh and Araña Webb," Some cheers, groans and claps filled the hall, "From Second Years, we have: Millianna Cat, Hibiki Lates, Lyon Vastia, Ultear Milkovich, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Flare Corona, Meredy Stu-Confidential Surname, Jellal Fernandes, Risley Law and Yukino Aguria," I smiled, It was funny, ALL of the populars seemed to be going to Fairy Tail, " And finally, from First years: Beth Vanderwood, Eve Tearm, Toby Horhorta and last but not least, Chelia Blendy!" I smiled once again. THIS WAS THE BEGINNING!

The beginning of what, you ask? Well, just wait and see...

* * *

As I said, VERY short chapter. It all begins next chapter. This like a prologueish thing. Yeah... Awkward.

_**If you are into Vampire Knight, Please Check Out My Story "Unable".**_Link On My Profile XD (Obviously...)

Anyhow, My time to go... Bye XD Luv ya all! xx


	2. Erza's One Second Crush!

"Unable" will be updated Tomorrow! Just sayin'! Anyhow, HEY! Been a week! Actually less! So, this second chapter is triple length (Almost) of the last chapter! Woah!

_**IMPORTANT: Some Character names are from other anime and are just used for filler!**_Please don't kill me!

_**WARNING: SWEARING**_

And that's all!

Disclaimer: _**I Do not own Fairy Tail but if I did, The world wouldn't be the same!**_

* * *

**_Jellal's POV_**

My eyes opened to the bright rays of sunlight, layering my eyelids. I smirked; it was quite a pretty day today. Perfect for today's beginning. Oh right, it had been a few weeks since the announcement and currently, I was staying in one of Fairy Tail's Rooms, Room 207 Complex D. It was an average sized place for normal commoners, It was absolutely TINY for me.

Two taps echoed through my new room. Someone was knocking.

"Yeah?" My voiced called out.

"Jellal, time to go to F.T.H! You Up?!" The Cheerful voice of Meredy bounced off my walls eventhough she was on the other side of the shut door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I sighed and opened the door. In front of me were four above-average-looking people: Ultear Milkovich, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy and My final Friend, Meredy. Meredy was smiling as usual while Lyon had an annoyed look on his face. Ultear was standing bold, arms crossed with a stuck-up look on her face. And Sherry- Well Sherry wasn't really doing anything. Emotion was drained out of her body while her tall figure just stood still. Damn, I needed some new friends.

"So… What you guys think it's gonna be like?" Meredy questioned, her eyes that were once viewing everyone happily, gave me a worried glance. She was nervous.

I looked up at my friends. They were dressed smarter than usual. Meredy's light sakura locks were pulled back, leaving her no fringe, into a neat, brushed ponytail while Lyon's snow white hair was gelled to the side. He was wearing black trousers with his white shirt tucked in, a grey blazer covering it with a blue tie dangling down. Meredy's shirt was also tucked in by her mainly grey with red and black plaid skirt. She also had a grey blazer with a red tie dangling down which was MUCH neater than Lyon's. Ultear had the same outfit as Meredy except that she had black tights, not white socks and Sherry wore the exact same thing as Meredy. I was wearing the same as Lyon but I didn't have my hair gelled.

"Boring, Schoolish and Fangirl and Fanboy filled," Lyon said with a pissed tone.

"They are probably popular people there. They may even be better than us," Sherry smiled.

"Errrrr…. Sherry, we have one thing they don't: We have Jellal Fernandes," Ultear made a clear point. She was right, they had me. No one could compare to me so they were right to think like that.

"Good point," They all agreed. The gates of our new High School were in front of us now.

Our previous Headmaster had told us to all report to Fairy Tail's Office and so, we did. A girl with long whitish sliver hair simply smiled at us as we approached the desk she was working at.

"Good day! So the last lot from Sorcière high are finally here! My name is Mirajane Struass, pleasure to meet you. I am a second year but I help Headmaster Makarov most of the time! I can't wait to become besties with all of you!" Wow, she had a loud voice.

"Besties? Darling, I'm way too cool for you!" Lyon smirked receiving a sad look from the Struass girl.

"Let me guess, popular wannabies? Who actually have no friends? Yeah, thought so….." Her eyes saddened even more.

"Wannabies? How fu-"

"LYON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ultears voice ragged until she turned round to look at Struass, "I'm so sorry about him! Please don't call us wannabies though. You see, we are actually quite popular. Lyon is just a dickhead so, please, don't take any notice of him," Mirajane only smiled at Ultear's reasoning.

"It's okay!" She jumped up into Ultear's arms. "Let's be best friends!" Ultear only replied with a simple laugh.

"Schedules." My voice was harsh and cold.

"Oh right! Here," She handed us all our schedules, "You have all been paired up with Fairy Tail students that attended here. You have the exact schedules as them which is GREAT!" She empathised the word 'great', "You will meet them in the fifteen minute break between first and second period. Maybe before but you probably won't know who they are," She smiled gently.

And with that, we all left to our first classes. Luckily for us, we had the same class together.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

"I saw the cutest blonde boy EVER!" gossip filled my ears about a bunch of new students. Stupid transfers.

"Those new guys sound like a big deal," Natsu said with a spoon in his mouth so his voice was muffled.

"Yeah," I agreed. We had already met a few of them though. Not cute enough to be called a big deal though.

"Levy, what do you think?" Gajeel asked his girlfriend, obviously jealous. About what though? The fact she might think one of them is cute? Arghhh, stupid love.

"Huh? I dunno, I've never met them," She smiled and then added, "Though I'm sure they would be nothing in the footsteps of you, my iron knight!".

A smile grazed his lips. Levy was the only one who could make Gajeel smile like that. I found it so cute, how they would always be fawning over each other and how they would always put the other one of the couple first. It was just so adorable!

"You two, stop flirting. It's annoyin-" Gray was interrupted.

"Class is starting early due our new students' transfer," Our sensei explained himself as sat at his desk and began fiddling with paperwork.

Knock, knock.

"Errrrr….. Please come in,"

The door opened as a white haired male walked through. Furry filled Gray's face, it was kind of funny. Behind this relatively attractive white haired boy, there were two girls. One with light pink hair and another with black-purplish. And behind them…. Wow, heaven. His hair was neat in a scruffy un-neat sort of way with pieces that covered some parts of his eye, not forgetting to mention the fact that it was blue! Also, it seemed as if a red tattoo was across his eye. Well it wasn't, but it seemed to go over his eyes like a scar. He had brown eyes that seemed to cross over to a strange green colour and his face was a perfect shape and completely pale. His body was tall and muscular. Now I saw what the big deal was about. Some boys are just… beautiful.

Girls squealed at the sight of the two boys. Even I had to stop myself from joining in! Yet my eyes wouldn't leave the blue-haired angel, he was just so perfect. No, perfect was an understatement. He just seemed so…. So…. He seemed like he was glowing. It was obvious that he was bold and out-going. He just had to be!

"Argh, Fan-girls…" The white haired one whined. They must have been quite popular in where they came from. They seemed used to all the fans.

"Hiya! We are the transfers from Sorcière high! Should we introduce ourselves?" The pink haired one seemed very joyful and happy.

"Yes, that would be perfect," Macao-sensei replied to her.

"Okay, I'll go first! My name is Meredy," The pinked haired one, who was called Meredy, smiled, "I used to live a town just on the outskirts of Magnolia, Fiore. These guys here are my best friends," She said gesturing the three beside her, "We all came from Sorcière high! It's a special school that I'm sure you've heard about!" It was true, I had heard a lot about Sorcière high. I had even wanted to attend there a while back but I just couldn't imagine my life without my current friends. No, my best friends. Hell, not even that. These guys are family.

"Name's Lyon. Lyon Vastia. I'm an ice-cold heaven, I hate most things and No, I don't have a girlfriend. But no, I don't want to go out with ANY of you," The white haired one received boos from the girls in our class.

"As long as he stays away from MY Levy, I don't care." Gajeel whispered to no one in particular. Haha, so cute!

"I am Ultear Milkovich. Great respect towards me is expected. If you do not treat me so, I will not be an angel towards you. Be warned, I can fight. Be nice to me, I may actually acknowledge your pathetic existence." This Ultear sounded posh and stuck-up. I didn't like her one bit.

"….." The blue-haired male I found so angelic said nothing.

"Jelly! Say something!" Meredy whined out. Jelly? Was that his name?

"Name's Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. And that's all I have to say." His voice was the angel that heaven held. He himself was heaven. I think I was actually crushing on someone who I had met minutes before. To make it even worse, he was a Fan-girled over type! Damn, What the hell is happening to me?! I can't honestly be falling for someone like him!

"Alright then, let's get sta-" The sensei was interrupted, again.

"Yo, Name's Sting. Can't start without meh!" The rumoured blonde haired guy came out from nowhere along with another black-haired transfer student. "And he's Rogue! Let's get started! Where do we sit Mister...…?"

"Macao-Sensei," Our sensei spoke, "I'll arrange the entire class again as we have so many transfers."

"These will be the seat orders so listen up as I'm only going to say it once:

Row 1: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Tanika Extra, Yuuki Kuran.

Row 2: Sakura Haruno, Yukino Aguria, Flare Corona, Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockster.

Row 3: Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi, Gray Fullbuster.

Row 4: Evie Blythe, Alack Connell, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Tamakki Matez

Row 5: Hibiki Lates, Millianna Cat, Bisca Mulan, Evergreen, Elfman Struass.

Row 6: Shizuka Canapey, Sastanga Toran, Tobisa Dreme, Mirajane Struass, Luxus Dreyer.

Row 7: Rogue Cheney, Lianna Struass, Meredy, Bickslow and Freed.

They are the orders so get yourselves in the right seats. Now."

My heart skipped a beat, my face felt hot. Jellal Fernandes was going to sit next to me for forum! We would spend 1 hour and a half next to each other! Eeeeeeeek! No. Stop. No, no, no, no! You haven't even properly met him yet! Stop falling for him!

"Hey," his voice made its way to my ears. I turned round to face him. Damn, he wasn't talking to me!

"Hey Jelly! Wait, Isn't the girl next to…." Her voice became a quiet whisper so I couldn't make out a sound.

"Erza! Gray is giving me dirty looks! Sort him out!" The annoying pink haired idiot in front of me whined. Jellal chuckled. Woah, he was so sex- NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! JUST STOP!

"NO!" I shouted out to Natsu, not meaning anything though. It just accidently slipped out as I was mentally yelling at myself for falling for this new guy!

"Mrs. Scarlet, detention for 1 hour after school," Macoa-Sensei yelled.

"Yes, sir!" I sat down after realising I had stood up.

"You really are a goody-two-shoes, aren't ya?" His voice echoed, once again, through my ears. I looked at his smirking face. This time, he was talking to me.

"No," I lied. Truth be told, I was.

"Yeah, you are," He carried on teasing. Dammit, he was just so irresistible!

"Yeah, I guess so…" I couldn't handle lying to him any longer. He smirked.

"You must really like me as you opened up like that so quickly," Dammit. Jellal Fernandes knew how to find a hint! He wasn't like any other boy I've ever met. He knew how to read me, the unreadable Erza Scarlet. I had to just stay quiet for a while. He would eventually lose the sent.

"Je…. Jell…. Jella….. Jel… Jell…. Wait. What was your name again?"

"Jellal. And you are?" He smiled.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Pretty name, it suits you."

"Thanks, yours does too!" I smiled as I felt blush creep onto my face. He started to chuckle.

"I like you, Erza Scarlet. You're funny," I don't just like you. You know, I'm actually kind of crushing on you but I'm too much of a wimp to say so and so I'm just going to say nothing or just carry on making small talk.

"Thanks, I like you too," More then you will ever know.

"Haha, imagine if I could read your thoughts!" Wait. Can he? "By the look on your face, you must have some pretty embarrassing thoughts you don't want me to know about! Yes, I know, I got you!" My eyes widened in shock. Wow, he was good.

"Haha, yeah…. Funny," I tried to avoid direct eye contact.

"I have an urge to hug you…. Don't blame if if I come out and wrap my arms around your waist suddenly, it's just something I do!" I blushed like crazy. I could feel it. Maybe like a few thousand different shades of red? Nah, that was an understatement!

"Jokes, I wouldn't just do that! It would be creepy!" He smiled.

"Yeah," It would have been though, he was right. But yes, I did want him to hug me.

"I'm going to call you Scarlet from now on!" Jellal smiled then turned away from me. He began talking to that girl again. I think her name was Ultain… No, it was Ultear.

Minutes went by like hours but, eventually, the bell rang as the fifteen minute break started. Finally.

"Erza!" The blonde's voice bellowed through my ear as she ran into my arms.

"Heya Luce! You okay?" I aked my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yeah, that Sting guy is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute! He's also really nice! Not to mention Best Friends with that black haired hottie! Eh, Erza? You and that Rogue would make a pretty good coup-" Punch. Furry filled my body.

"Relax! I'm sure she only meant it as a joke," Levy, obviously hearing our conversation, walked up to us.

"Yeah, Erz! Calm down!" Lucy said, massaging her cheek. Guilt over came me.

"Sorry Luce," I hugged her tight, "I didn't meant to hurt you! Honest! It's just that I Didn-"

"Hey," I felt arms round my waist.

"Oh, hey new boy! Jellal, isn't it?" What? What did Lucy say?!

"Yeah, That's me," His grip loosened as I felt my face heat up.

"Are you blushing?!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-wha-What? N-n-n-no." Yep, I was.

"Haha, Got to go! See ya around Scarlet!" Jellal smiled and ran off.

"Erza! What was that?! No offense but that guy is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too cool for you!" Lucy burned my chest with her words. It was true, Jellal Fernandes was way out of my league.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

Me, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Ultear and Meredy sat round on the grass near a tree. Meredy and Ultear were gossiping about "Cute" boys and "Ugly, messing-with-their-boy-toys, jealous, wannabie" girls. Sting and Lyon were debating which one of their newly founded crushes was better. Some girl named Lucy or some girl named Juvia. Rogue was just being his lonely usual Self, making not eye contact or a single gesture. And as for me, An old memory floated into my mind. It was coated with red. No, it was coated with scarlet red blood. It was the memory of the death of my parents.

"Jellal!" I turned to see the senior, Simon Mikazuchi. My eyes looked up at him. What did he want? Frankly, I didn't give a fuck.

"What do you want?" I asked, bored to death already of his ugly face.

"My sister is in your class, she has never gotten over you. Will you take her to be yours again?" His voice serious. This hilarious joke wasn't a joke.

"You fucking mental? Why the hell would I want to do out a fucking slut like your excuse for a human being, sister?! Just get fucking life and leave me the fuck alone!" I spat out. His face showed furry. What the hell could a weakling like him do to me? Haha! Bring it on!

His fist hit connected to my face. My leg was at his abs and suddenly he flew back. Simon was up and on me again. He was trying to break my arm by twisting it but I managed to kick him back. We started having a punch off. Punch after punch, blood would cover both of our faces and fists. He grabbed my neck and started to strangle me but I broke free of his grip and kicked him which caused him, again, to go back flying. I walked over to Simon, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was about to lay a finishing blow but was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Pressure came to my shoulder and, suddenly, I flew to the ground.

"Stop. That's an order." The voice was familiar yet so foreign at the same time. The voice I knew before was gentle, shy and girly but this, it was monstrous. It was Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! What did ya think? Hope you liked it! Anyhow, time to gooooooooooooo! Thank ya for reviews and stuff!

If you haven't, Please:

Review

Follow Favourite

And Continue to read! Bye, luv ya! XD


	3. Lucy Heartfilia's Play Announcement

Hey guys! Some shout-outs before we start! Here we go!

HUUUUUUUUUUUGE Thank You To The Following For Reviewing:

**TheSecretDreamer**

**DreamsAsSolidScript**

**waiting patently** (Guest)

**Miere** (Guest)

**sangeeta** (Guest)

**DAISY ELSON** (Guest)

And Another Guest!

Big Thank You To These Guys For Following:

**BookieWorm123NaLu**

**DemigodOnFire**

**IYuukiI**

**ItzelMtzing**

**RandomObserver42**

**SilentHeartClato**

**TheSecretDreamer**

**marihikari**

**swordmaser98**

**zrazarud**

Huge Thank You To These Guys For Favouriting: 

**zrazarud**

**stestefy96**

**IYuukiI**

**DreamsAsSolidScript**

**BookieWorm123NaLu**

**Bluebananajel**

Yeah, Huge Thank You To All Of Them And You, Yes You, For reading this! Anyhow, Time to start what you've all been waiting for: CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Fairy Tail But If I Did... Mhahahahahahaha XD**

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

"Stop. That's an order." The voice was familiar yet so foreign at the same time. The voice I knew before was gentle, shy and girly but this, it was monstrous. It was Erza Scarlet.

"Erza? Woah, when did you get so strong?!" Simon asked as red crept across his face. Was he blushing?

"Jellal Fernandes, Simon Mikazuchi, Head's office. NOW." Erza clicked her fingers and began walking away. Simon ran after her and I soon followed.

The tall scarlet figure in front of me knocked lightly on Macarov's door. No answer. Her force increased at a rapid pace. Still no answer. Suddenly, the door was busted open as it fell off its screws. Woah, Erza had power.

"Couldn't you of just knocked?" The old man asked the three of us.

"I did." Erza's voice was harsh and sharp.

"Sorry I was watching p- inappropriate knocking videos!" He started to laugh as if brushing the whole thing off. Perv. "Anyway, what did you want?".

"These two were fighting." Her voice was bored and annoyed.

"Not Natsu and Gray? Woah, that's new!" The old man burst into laughter.

"Anyway, how are you going to deal with this?"

"I'll deal with it later, Erza. Simon, I want you to hang around with Natsu and Gray for the day. When I want you, I'll get Erza to receive you for me. Go now, please." And with that, the freak from before left, "Jellal, Your pair was originally Gray but now he's with Simon so I will change that up. For the rest of the year, I want you to work with Erza. Now go," He gestured for us to leave.

"Have a nice day, headmaster." Erza smiled and left. I nodded to the headmaster and followed the scarlet beauty in front of me.

The silence was so loud; It haunted my mind so badly.

"Erz-"

"Now listen here, Jellal! What the hell was that? You can't just go round hitting people like that! If you even dare think about doing ANYTHING like that ever again, I WILL kill you. Do you hear me, Jellal Fernandes?!" Her voice was fierce and threatening. What was this side of her?

"Hey Er-chan, Fernandes-Sama!" A voice called out.

A girl with short light blue hair waved at us. She seemed happy and joyful, filled with life and courage. By the way she had addressed Erza and by the way she had addressed me, I knew that her and Erza must have been good friends.

"Yeah, hey. Look, can you look after him for me? I have to do something; He hasn't been behaving the way I would appreciate so Don't be nice to him. Bye," Erza walked off, leaving an uncomfortable silence for about three minutes.

"Please don't take her mood personal, Erza can get a bit….. Errrrrr…. Stressed." The bluenette comforted me. She was sweet, like a little girl after receiving a most desired gift. Happy, cheerful and caring.

"Haha, I know….. Eventhough I think this is the first time I've met her…. There…. There's something familiar in the air around her…." My voice trailed off. Truth be told, I did remember my past with a hint of scarlet in it. It just lingered. Drifting gently, locking my past from anyone and everyone, even from me. The very one who wanted it to be hidden- I think.

"You think? Fernandes-Sama, If you ever do anything to Er-Chan, I'll kick your ass." What? What the hell? This shorty kick my ass?! Ha, don't me Laugh my fucking head off! "Bye," and with that, the bluenette disappeared from my sight.

Wait- can she read my fucking mind?! No, I had said I thought I had met Erza before. Well, congratulations on getting everyone to hate you! Not. Jellal, you frickin' idiot!

"Oi, Jelly-babe!"

"Errrrr…. Jel, what's with that weird look on your face?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?! His face is always weird!"

"Oh, Hey Ultear, Meredy." I smiled to them both. Not quite everyone yet, Jellal.

The three of us headed to our next class. By luck, me and them were in the same class! But I have Erza's schedule meaning that she will be in our class aswell, right? We had drama next. Oh god, I would never forget that lesson, It was a start to my beginning. It was the beginning to my beginning.

* * *

_**Erza's POV (Minutes Before)**_

"Yeah, hey. Look, can you look after him for me? I have to do something; He hasn't been behaving the way I would appreciate so Don't be nice to him. Bye," I walked off. These Flashbacks weren't helping. Jellal- how the fuck did I fall for him?! God, glad that one second crush is gone!

"Erza-Senpai," An even shorter bluenette then before called out my name.

"Hey, What do you want?" I tried to smile. Epic fail. Way to go, Erza!

"You going to school council? I'm supposed to but I have no idea where it is. Oh yeah, I joined School Council! Do you think I'm doing good for a first year? I mean, so far?" Geeze, what a fast talker. *Sigh* This is gonna be long day.

Minutes Later, I found myself in the floor of the Drama Hall. I was sitting in a small group with Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Lissanna, Gejeel and Mira. I usually did. But, it was when he came in, everything changed.

He simply smirked and walked into the group of transfers, the two girls from before following him like love-sick puppies.

"Oi, Erza, you know where Levy is? I need to talk to her about my project in English," Lucy smiled, whispering away to me. Who the hell does projects for English?! Wait, does she have to write some major story or something? Unlucky bitch.

"No, sorry."

All groups, there were seventeen in total, began talking and gossiping. The drama teacher was always late- Always. Drama was probably the most laid back class, we just practiced a few things, here and there. Sometimes, rarely though, we would have big performances- they were always fun. Last time, we did a play on a boy who got kidnapped. It wasn't a very sex balanced though. Most parts were for boys, it just wasn't fair!

"Sorry I'm late!" Our Sensei finally appeared! Finally! What the hell took her so long?!

"Anyway, I have a good reason why! I was talking to head master Makarov and he said... Get ready for this," She began, " We are doing to do Lucy Heartfillia's Story as a play!" What? That's it? Wow, bid deal- Though, I guess it means something to Lucy.

"OMG! Nooooooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm gonna faint! Yay, yay yay! Thank you so much! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Lucy squealed.

"It's the one about the princess who has to chose who her true love is out of the three men," Miss seemed to be quite excited for this.

"Oh, I though that one was really bad... But anyway, Who will play who?"

"Oh Right, Class!" Eyes gazed at the female sensei, "This will be the character list so please listen:

The Princess shall be played by Erza

while

Prince Number 1 will be played by Sting

and

Prince Number 2 by Jellal

with

Prince Number 3 as Natsu.

Those are the main four. The next will be the three Jealous maidens. Each one of them will be in love with a prince.

Maiden 1 to Sting is Juvia,

Maiden 2 to Jellal is Ultear

and

Maiden 3 to Natsu will be Lucy.

Rest of the characters/back stage are on this piece of paper," She held up white A4 paper with alot of scribbles on it.

Mavis-sensei passed the paper around the large group of fairy tail students. Many groans, cheers and strange sounds came from my classmates. Miss told us that we would be staying after class today so we could arrange stuff better and start practising scripts more as we had already started practising that lesson. What I didn't know is that this was going to be how it all kicked off. This was the beginning of a truly rare fairy tale. It was Jellal's Fairy Tale.

* * *

Sorry, it was a little short but I hoped you enjoyed it! I rushed it a little and the shout-outs took up quite a bit of space. Anyway, It's almost 3am, I need to make a start on "Unable", this next chapter is 3 weeks late! Oh god, I'm in deep shizz!

Anyhow, Time I say good bye so:

If you haven't, Please:

Review

Follow Favourite

And Continue to read! Shout-outs will be appearing again!

But Bye, luv ya! XD


End file.
